


Sunshine on the Side

by Verbophobic



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Other, idk what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: Sunstreaker landed on Earth before Sideswipe managed to. But he ended up on the opposite side of the continent than where the rest of his allies were. Damaged severely buy deceptions that mattered none he was desperate to get to safety and the possible place his twin would be. We all know that desperate times call for desperate measures, such as kidnapping a poor human girl.But he's not the only one in a desperate situation. Devin had been hurt and had lost a lot. Her situation is survivable but the depression that has made her unwilling to truly live is coming to a climax until she ended up in bizarre situations. Such as driving a sentient car across the continent ans wiping spit all over the dashboard.I used to have this posted under the same name but I've gone though and did a little bit of editing so i removed the old one.





	Sunshine on the Side

Human beings are only supposed to have a single child at a time. This is due to evolution. While animals, not of the human like nature (i.e. primates), have litters of many that is because they have a higher likelihood of dying. So to make up for it they produce more infants and while a third may not make it, the other two thirds do. Humans have out grown that need. They are the least likely to die due to longer gestation cycles and becoming more developed while in the womb causing the percentage that makes it to rise above the need for liters.

But there are those rare cases in about 2 percent of the humans that have more than a single infant. A technical mutation where the cell either splits or the womb releases a second egg that too gets fertilized. Now the difference between these two types of cases is being identical twins- twins; the term used for multiple human births from a single mother at a single time- and fraternal twins. Fraternal twins are only those that have shared the womb.

Identical twins are the purest form of mutations within the human race. Heritage aside, mutations are technical deformities of a species. Being born without a leg or with six fingers. All are looked down upon as wrong, as being disfigured. But twins, a child being copied and given life too, are not looked at as such. They are thought of as a gift to many. Two lives at the price of one.

Though to some it is a curse. Hardly enough money to feed herself a mother cries out in anguish upon realizing that the unexpected pregnancy of a single infant has doubled. But in no time, nine months, the twins are ready to come out for life. “Congratulations,” the doctor says, “You've got two beautiful baby girls.”

This leads to another deformity being born. Both babies are born with a vagina, but only one is female. The second's soul was given the wrong vessel. Brother and sister are a hundred percent identical. Growing up for one is easier because she is comfortable in her skin. She was meant to wear dresses and skirts for her mother. But for the second it is hell. He learned to pee wrong, his skin felt disturbing and none of the clothes his mother gave him felt right. Only as he pulled on pants and a binder did her feel at home.

The incorrect protrusions upon his chest itched and were a hassle. But his sister was beautiful. Still looking identical in every way he knew that he had chosen right. It had been fourteen years since he had been damned to living in hell, his body a cage. “Cody!” His sister called. She ran into their shared room. It was weird looking into her same beautiful blue colored eyes and see her long light brown hair reaching mid back with the ends dyed a light blue knowing that they were his eyes too but his hair was cropped much shorter so that it could be gelled up into a blue Mohawk.

His sister was dressed like him today and while he loved her look he was also afraid of it for he sometimes saw it as himself in that body. Today she had on jean shorts that held tightly to her every perfect young teen curve upon her small body up to her knees where they ended. A tight feminine tank top hugged her nearly non-existent breasts and was tucked into her shorts. On top of the top was a plaid farmers like button up shirt, but it was made for a feminine body and not a flat broad males chest. Even her shoes were more feminine due to the knee high black boots being made for her slimmer than male legs. Her hands worked quickly to pull her hair up into a loose ponytail.

He knew that his own pants had been rolled up to accommodate for his boots. Boots that were identical to her’s save for their intended gender. Boots designed for men with thick and strong calves. His own wife beater shirt, that covered his binder, needed to be tucked in and his plaid shirt was identical in color to hers. He was going to be lazy today and leave his hair down. Not like it mattered much. He never put forth an effort unless his sister asked it of him. Like today, it was picture day at school and she had begged to dress like so. Freshmen pictures and this is how they dressed. Other girls were going to be in girly pink things and dresses while the males were going to be in dress shirts and dark jeans.

Cody took the hands his sister held out and let her pull him up. She was one of the few to accept his gender. Many bitched and moaned that because he had a woman's body he was a girl. But how would they know? Were they him? Even his sister didn't, couldn't, truly know how he felt. She was happy with her body. But even so he couldn't help but smile at her and giver her a platonic kiss on the cheek as thanks for helping him up.

He deeply loved his sister and was grateful to have her. There was not one person he could have hoped for in her place. Hell the binder he wore that hid his breasts was a secret gift from her. Their mother still did not know that Veronica, Cody's birth name, was not a female. “Let's go, Dev,” He said taking his sister’s bag and handing it to her. His own was pulled onto his shoulder. Their school was only a short walk away so instead of worry about a car they just walked the few blocks. It had always been this way from the first day of sixth grade, the middle school building was only a few blocks further than the high school, where they had refused to catch a ride from their mother.

The years of school for them were hell. Tramp this, Tramp that; for Devin. Tranny! Whore! Look who's too damned confused to pick a gender! Cody couldn't take it any longer. Looking at his sister he begged for her forgiveness, that one day she would be able to move on and live her life. He didn't want her to hate him but there was no choice left. With knowledge that was far too wise for his age he knew that his life would never get better.

His choice had been made the day he had been gifted life in the wrong body.

Today rain poured from the heavens as a single girl stood over a recently covered grave. A rose she had died black with blue tips fell from her hands onto the grave. A simple stone with no extra words was sitting at the head to show who laid there. It had been hell for her to win that argument with her mother, but in the end her harsh emotion filled words had cut as deep as that blade had and her mother had given in.

Cody Sandalwood  
January 5 1994- June 20 2016

No one stood over her brother's grave anymore but her. Even their mother had left. But how was one twin supposed to go on without the other? How was she supposed to live with knowing that her love had not been enough for her brother to continue to live? Devin felt so useless standing over the grave that had been covered only hours ago. A void filled her, a void where he used to be. It was like a piece of her was gone with him. Forever.

No more did feelings seem to leak over that were not hers. No random words came to mind for her to say and make him grin like a fool at for having been the one to thought it in the first place. Cravings for vegetarian food were gone. The food he had eaten and loved so much that even though she hated it craved to eat it. The urge to get away from the suffering was gone along with the realization that there was a way and the relief of having found it had disappeared along with his life. Already she felt like giving up herself. But she was weak and couldn't even draw a blade across her wrist.

His letter to her, the one he had put in his favorite pair of boots (the boots that she was now dirtying with mud from his grave), was at the forefront of her mind. He begged her not to follow him. It was only him that should go and he wished to be able to watch over her from heaven. She would do as he asked though. Her love for him was strong enough that she would respect any of his wishes.

As of today, June twenty-fifth, she would live for him. But there would be no pleasure taken in the act. Her body would be nothing more than a shell.


End file.
